Mobile electronics and devices are becoming increasingly popular. Often times, the mobile device includes an energy storage device, and employs the power in the energy storage device to operate the functionality associated with the mobile device. The mobile device may be, but is not limited to, a smart phone, a tablet, a laptop, or the like.
In order to charge the mobile device, a wired power charging system has been conventionally provided. An operator of the mobile device may connect the mobile device to a charging source (for example, a wall outlet or a vehicle electricity adapter), and wait for the device to become charged fully, or more. The connection may be permeated via a wire, or a socket associated with the mobile device that allows a user to plug in the mobile device into a charging source.
In recent years, the concept of wired charging has been replaced or augmented by wireless charging. The early implementations of wireless charging employed a coil that transmitted wireless energy to a mobile device. The mobile device would be equipped with a technique to receive the wireless energy, and translate the wireless energy to usable and storable power.
In this implementation, a singular coil is provided. Thus, an implementer of this sort of wireless charging may provide various indicia that serves to guide a user of a location or context of where to place the mobile device. In this way, the user is effectively guided in placing the mobile device in an area that optimizes and ensures wireless charging efficiency.
Recently, a plethora of mobile devices have been released. The various mobile devices each have different sizes and charging capabilities. Accordingly, the single coil system may not effectively serve the wireless charging demands of a user.
To counter this concern, a wireless surface or sheet is provided. Accordingly, a user may place their mobile device on the wireless surface or sheet, and in response to this action, initiate a charging of the wireless device. Thus, a user may not be prompted to place the device in specific location.
The wireless surface or sheet, to permeate wireless charging, may be provided with multiple coils. Each coil may be selectively turned on and off at different times to initiate the charging of a mobile device. Each coil may wireless charge the mobile device with a varying amount of power and efficiency.